We Made It
by Lacy Fox
Summary: Tokio Hotel come to England on tour with their friend Dorinda. Dorinda remembers old times and hides her secret heart for a special guy. Will she finally tell him what she really feels or will she let it linger?
1. Who Are They?

Chapter 1

Who are they?

It's a very cold night tonight here in London and it is impossible to sleep, although I do love it here. My new friends and I and are over here from Magdeburg in Germany so we have rented a very nice little flat for all five of us to live in for a month. It is a nice flat apart from the fact that my room has got dreadfully boring, plain white walls, a bed and a wardrobe. The bed isn't very comfortable at all it feels like I'm the Princess in that book, you know, The Princess And The Pea, and someone has gone and put a series of peas under my mattress, making it very uncomfortable and impossible to sleep in, and the wardrobe. The wardrobe is absolutely tiny, it doesn't fit any of my clothes in there and I have loads of clothes, I mean I have to look good if I'm in the eyes of the public all the time.

Ok so it is 7 o'clock in the morning and I'm wide awake, which by the way isn't normal. I'm lying here, tossing and turning in my bed trying to get to sleep but I can't even get close to it, I've been awake all night. I wonder if the others have had this much trouble getting to sleep, I could go find out. You know I think I will.

Now I've left my room, and I'm cautiously treading my way across the living room to the light switch. Then all of a sudden, I fell with the loudest of thuds and no one came. As I fell my hand had hit the TV remote and the remote span through the air and hit the 'on' button on the radio, turning it on in the process. The radio DJs' favourite song started to play, it's called Concrete Angel, they play this a lot on the radio but I have never worked out who sings it, it is a beautiful song. So I got up on my feet and went over to the light switch and turned the light on.

I can now see what I tripped on, it was a really big box full of Tom's hats, I long for the day when those hats are mine, they are just breathtakingly spectacular. At least I won't leave them in a box in the middle of the living room for someone to trip on. If I'm going to see if the others are awake too I need to go down the corridor, well at least I can see where I'm going now. Oh my, I almost tripped on Tom's hat box again, what a narrow escape. Where was I going, oh yeah down the corridor.

So I'm going down the corridor my room is first on the right, opposite my room is where Bill is sleeping. Bill has black hair with blond streaks, it is the biggest hair you will definitely ever see in your entire life and the dreamiest brown eyes too, seriously you could just melt in them, he's nineteen now along with his twin Tom.

I looked over at Bill he isn't fast asleep. Well I opened the door hoping to find him asleep but no he wasn't; he was awake, and changing. He was stood about 2 meters away from the door, with no shirt on, the sun glaring through the window. Wow he looks so good stood there, with no shirt on, with that star shaped tattoo down on the right of his belly button, on his hip. He looks amazing in that light, or indeed any light. I better stop staring before he sees me. So I continued down the corridor.

The room right next to mine is Georg's room, Georg is awesome, but he is serious, well only a little bit. He is rarely saying to us, "Make sure that it is back in its place where we can find it" or "don't put that there, it looks such a mess!" that's not his job anyway. But he makes me laugh despite being a tiny bit serious, he's the polite one. He has long gingery brown hair in fact it is shorter than mine though, weird eh? With any luck he'll get his hair cut. He has brown eyes; those eyes actually officially scare me, but only because they are so sinister. But he can be fun, when he wants. I look over to Georg's bed, he's asleep.

The room by Georg's room is where Gustav is sleeping. Is he there? Do you want to peak around the door, or shall I? Ok I'll do it. Yes he is there, fast asleep. He's the sensible one. Gustav is also the shortest, he has blond hair, brown eyes, definitely not as cute as Bill's eyes though and even more sinister than Georgs', Gustav has a few baseball caps too, but he doesn't leave them in boxes in everyone's way, just in his way anyway.

In the room next to Bill's is Toms' room, I have a lot to say about Tom. Where do I start? Well to start he's not in his room, he may be in the bathroom. I'm going to head back to the living room and grab my book, and then I'll tell you all about him. As I walk past the coffee table I pick up my book, I sit down at the end of the sofa and open the book. So about Tom, well he wears awesome baseball caps, his eyes are as dreamy as Bill's he has dirty blond hair in dreadlocks, I think that's pretty funky. Don't you? Tom's clothing is huge he's a size small but he wears size extra-extra large. It's a miracle he can keep his trousers up. BANG!

"Ah!" Sorry, I was startled by a door in the corridor closing. Wait I can hear footsteps coming down the corridor. Can you hear them? Step, step, step, they are getting closer to me. Step, step, step, Ok they have stopped now. I wonder who that was.  
"BOO!"  
"AH!" I screamed really loudly and just before I turned my head I was kissed on the cheek, so I turned my head slowly hoping it wasn't Gustav, only because I guess it would just have been very weird if it was Gustav, because he and I are friends, but he wants me. I slowly turned my head. Oh, it was Tom, thank god Oh no; my conscience is talking to me again. Do you want to hear it too? Well you're going to have to hear it anyway. I warn you my conscience only ever shouts, it wants to be heard by everyone, and that includes you. Here it is my conscience.  
"Quick! He's looking at you LOVINGLY, say something, now!" Well I better not argue with my conscience.  
"Oh, Hey Tom!" I said rather awkwardly  
"Hey"  
"Tom can I ask you something?" Tom walks around the sofa and towards the fridge; he gets a bottle of water out and then looks at me, with a longing look in his eyes.  
"Yeah, what is it?" He replies sounding hopeful; he then takes a swig of his water, trying to look cool.  
"Tell me. How do you keep your trousers up?" he rolled his eyes looking a little bit depressed as he re-screwed the lid of the bottle and put it down on the coffee table, then said;  
"We go through this everyday!" He lifts his t-shirt up high enough so I can see his belt; wait is that skin I see, no it's definitely his belt.  
"Oh Yeah, I forgot, again." Tom comes over to the sofa that I am sat on and sits down on the other side of the sofa, trying to avoid sitting by me. I wonder why he did that, I could ask him, but I risk getting an answer along the lines of 'because you stink' but he wouldn't say that not after what I heard, I'll tell you about that later.  
"I recon you only ask that so you almost get a flash of skin" Tom raised his right eyebrow at me, and I looked at him and said cheerfully with a grin.  
"Yeah" I paused and after exactly 1 second I continued "Hey!" I looked down at the book I was reading.

Ok now I admit Tom's very cheeky, I call him a cheeky monkey most the time, but not while he is out in public, he would kill me for that. So as I continued to read the book in front of me, I heard Tom just sitting there laughing at his comment, but then I looked over my book at him, he stopped laughing. The moment we caught eye contact he just smiled at me and winked. I couldn't help but smile back. Then all of a sudden it got very awkward so I continued reading my book. At that exact second Bill walked into the room, with his shirt off with a white hand towel over his right shoulder, the furthest shoulder, what a good sight of his body. Bill walks over to the fridge looking for a can of coke or bottled water. He found both but he couldn't decide which to have. As he did that Tom drank his water and this happened to me; my conscience again, cover your ears.

"WOW! NOW THAT'S THE BEST SIGHT SINCE, SINCE, SINCE, well I don't know. Compliment him, quick, no don't compliment him, wait compliment him, no don't!" now I have had enough of this let me have a word with my own conscience, won't be long.  
"Oh will you just make up your mind!" I said out loud. Bill and Tom both looked at me weirdly wondering whether it's a good idea to say anything, you could tell that Bill thought I was talking to him. What do I do? Smile and say nothing or smile and say 'you got to learn to talk to yourself more' I think I'll just smile.

Anyway back to Tom. He is incredibly funny; he is definitely the funniest twin. If you ever need cheering up Toms the man you need! Unless he's unhappy.

These four talented young, hot men happen to be German rock stars. They are in a band called Tokio Hotel, which by the way is a German name. It means Tokyo Hotel, I'm sure they can explain the name for you later. They are all incredibly cute and they speak and sing in English as well as German. They can't speak English as well as me though. So if you were wondering why we are here in London, well that is because the guys are on tour here in Briton, they needed to bring someone over here with them and they all wanted me to come, especially Tom, and Bill.

According to Georg, there is a little bit of sibling rivalry going on between Tom and Bill because they are both in love with me. YAY!

This is going to be the best tour EVER!

Here I am telling you about the boys and you know diddely squat about who I am. Well my name is Dorinda, Dorinda Swann I have complete coincidence of name, if you right my initial down on paper it says DBS, just like the Aston Martin. I have long blond hair, blue eyes, they are my real eyes, and I have to wear contact lenses. I'm a very short person especially compared to the boys anyway, but I love being short, I've learned to love myself. I love to travel, so coming here to London is great one day we'll make it to America or Tokyo. Oh and one last thing I'm a real person, not some fictional character!


	2. Dream

Chapter 2

The Dream

Its night now and I have decided to go to sleep, well try to at least. I shut my eyes and all of a sudden I'm in a western style town. Bill and Tom are both there. It was as though they were in a western style film. It was terrifying. I watch a lot of western films and someone always dies. Oh no I can't watch but strangely I did. They are both giving each other a rather evil look. You know like how they do in the western films when the two opponents are going to fight. My view of Bill and Tom is low down, very near to the ground and all of a sudden my view is obstructed by a ball of straw rolling across the ground I then heard the acoustic guitar being played, exactly like the western films.

All of a sudden the view of the boys gets higher and rotates once around them. Then it faded black for a mere 3 seconds, and then faded back in again. This time they weren't in a western style town. They were on top of a roof. The air is so cold and so calm. Tom was by the edge of the roof, crying. The city people were gathered around at the bottom of the building down on the pavements and in the roads watching the tears falling down. Bill seemed to know that I would be running to help stop Tom. It was really obvious to Bill it would be tricky to stop his brother. It wasn't obvious to me though.

"Don't jump!" Bill shouts to him, and then Bill continued, "Why are you going to do this?"  
"Because she's in love with you, not me!" Tom then replied.  
"So you're gonna jump because of some girl..."  
"No! She's THE girl" Tom interrupted with a tear falling down his cheek. "It's pretty obvious she loves you and you love her!"  
"Are you on about the girl I think you're on about?" Bill questioned.  
"Yes, I am" Tom then turned away from the edge and continued "I saw you kissing her, today."  
"So, it was only on the cheek!" Bill replied  
"Yeah, but did you see the look she gave you?"  
"No" Bill lied, quickly.  
"Well she looked rather happy, didn't she?" at this moment Bill had a small flashback. -flashback- we were in the living room part of the flat and Bill kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him with a longing gaze -end flashback- I'll make this clear, that didn't happen, it was just my imagination at work.  
"What's that got to do with it?" Bill said sounding supposedly confused.  
"Er. Everything!" Tom shouted. I ran through the double doors on the roof at which time Tom was back on the edge.  
"TOM! DON'T JUMP!" I shouted. Bill then looked at me and said.  
"I think you and Tom need a chat, get me when you're done." He turned and as he walked past he whispered to me "you are the only one who can get him to think about what he's doing, don't screw up." I then whispered back to Bill  
"I won't." A tear rolled my cheek as I approached Tom. Tom stayed where he was by the edge of the roof. I shouted and cried over to him the words "Tom come away from the edge, you're scaring me."  
"NO! I can't, there's nothing here for me anymore." Tom replied still crying.  
"Yes there is" I said trying to reassure him.  
"No there isn't, you don't love me."  
"Does that really matter?" I questioned.  
"To me it does."  
"Well, it shouldn't, anyway have I said that to you?"  
"No, but it's..."  
"If I haven't said it, who's to say, I don't?" I interrupted  
"Do you?" Tom asked,  
"I don't know..." I replied  
"You see..." Tom cut in.  
"So tell me, why are you going to this? Because even if I did love you I couldn't tell you because your brother would be really jealous!"  
"So..." Tom said slowly  
"So... If he was jealous he might try to jump too, then what would we do? At least think about what you're doing..."  
"OK, I'll think about it... OK, I'm still going to do it."  
"No Tom," I shouted "please don't jump!"  
"I want out!"  
"No you don't Tom! What's this about? Is this about what happened between me and Bill?"  
"Maybe..."  
"It was only on the cheek Tom, it didn't mean anything..."  
"Yes it did you mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you!"  
"You won't lose me, not ever!"  
"Yes I will"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because you'd be so busy with my brother, you wouldn't have time for me!"  
"You wouldn't lose me, but if you jump I lose you, and I don't want that to happen!"  
"Why..."  
"Because maybe I do love you..."  
"That's only a maybe, it doesn't mean that much"  
"Tom, I think I love you, and you have to believe that you will never lose me"  
"Yes I will, you and my brother get together and its bye, bye Tom"  
"No it's not"  
"Yeah, it is..."

At this time Bill thought he it was time to come back because me and Tom had been talking for so long. Bill walked through the double doors behind me, but only Tom saw him, I didn't even notice Bill was there because I was so busy trying to stop Tom. Tom said "good bye!" then turned around

"NO!" I shouted as he jumped. I ran over to the edge and put my arm over trying to grab him, but couldn't and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him. You could see my tears falling down after Tom; each one seemed to say 'I love you' as they fell. Just as Tom was about to hit the ground, I woke up screaming "NOOOOO!" There were tears rolling down my cheeks as I thought about my dream, and Tom jumping.

All of a sudden Tom ran in to the room; as he was the only one awake, other than me now. I threw my arms around him and said crying "Thank goodness you're alright!" He looked at me a bit weirdly but didn't waste the opportunity of hugging me. He then said.  
"What do you mean 'alright'?" I hesitated, and then said.  
"Never mind, just don't do anything stupid, Ok"  
"Sure" Tom replied. I then stopped, and looked Tom in the eyes; he could see the emotion of the dream in my eyes he knew somehow that I was glad he is there. Well you can guess what happened next.


	3. Peas

Chapter 3

Look Me In The Eyes/Peas

Tom looked me back in the eyes and just smiled. I was really confused at this point, why is he smiling at me? Why am I smiling back? And why am I still crying? These are the questions that haunt me. Tom and I caught eye contact, and I noticed he was smiling at me.  
"Why are you staring at me, have I got something on my face?" I asked Tom, still crying.

"No, you're perfect." he replied, smiling. Ah, yes! He said I was perfect, could this day that hasn't even begun get any better. I blushed and then, he leaned over and the bed collapsed beneath us. He landed on top of me, fully clothed. Me and Tom just gazed into each others eyes and got closer and closer, we were almost kissing as Georg rushed in to the room after hearing the bang from my bedroom. He slipped over on something. Tom jumped up to help him out of my room, but Tom slipped over too. I sat up really quickly to see if he was alright then I looked down to the floor and said  
"I knew there was a bunch of peas under my mattress" I then fell back into the broken bed and what happened between me fainting and waking up is a mystery.

I woke up in Gustav's room and the first thing I saw other than the ceiling was Tom staring at me, obviously waiting for me to wake up."Rise and shine, hot stuff" he said. I was really puzzled at why I was in Gustav's room, so I asked Tom.  
"What am I doing in Gustav's room? Wait; better question, why am I in Gustav's bed?"  
"Because, you fainted and Georg said you couldn't sleep in my bed because I wasn't trusted, so Bill asked 'what about my bed?' so Georg said no chance, because he doesn't trust Bill with you. So me and Bill said you couldn't go in Georg's bed, just a bit of revenge really. So Gustav was left, he had no complaints, so here you are."  
"Ok, so where has Gustav been sleeping?"  
"In his bed..."  
"But doesn't he... sleep naked?"  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him" Tom nodded as though he was trying to tell me Gustav was behind me. I turned my head slowly with scared, wide eyes I saw Gustav staring me back in the face. I said,  
"Are you...?"  
"NAKED... YES!" Gustav interrupted. Tom got up off his seat and pointing at the door he said  
"OUT!" He came around to the other side of the bed and stood there looking rather unhappy. Gustav got out of the bed pretty quickly and waddled out the door holding his privates. Bill walked through the door at that second; he looked weirdly at Gustav and said to me.  
"Hugs and kisses, cos you're awake"  
"I'm not moving..." I said  
"Ok then just kisses!" he came over and kissed me on the cheek. He carried on "glad you're awake I was beginning to miss you" Bill dragged the chair that Tom had been previously sat on over the side of the room, nearest the door and sat on it, as he did that Tom said  
"I missed her too!"  
"Well, I missed you both !" I said.

I began shivering because of the draft that Gustav had created. Bill said,  
"Are you cold?" I nodded and so Bill got in the bed in front of me and Tom said,  
"I wanted to warm her up too"  
"Jump in!" I said. So Tom jumped in the bed behind me and cuddled right up behind me. I said  
"You're squishing the hot girl" they loosed their grip on me a little I then said "I didn't say I didn't like it..."

After 5 minutes Tom started feeling my behind and Bill started feeling my... er... boobies. I then said to them "I would feel a whole lot more comfortable if you to weren't feeling me up!"  
"Oh, sorry" they both said as they quickly took their hands away from me. I was feeling a little bit warmer and then Tom started feeling me up again. So I said,  
"Tom!" he took the hint and took his hands of my derrière.

Georg walked into the room and pointed at Tom and Bill, saying "Tom, Bill, out!" pointing over his shoulder with his thumbs. So Bill and Tom both reluctantly got out of the bed. Bill left the room and Georg followed closing the door behind him. Tom saw this as an opportunity, so he jumped back into the bed, snuggling right up close to me. As me and Tom were about to kiss we heard Georg shout through the door  
"TOM OUT!" but Tom just continued to lie there, and said  
"Where were we?" so he leans in to kiss me, but Georg wasn't fooled. He seemed to know that Tom hadn't got out of the bed. So Georg opened the door and said,  
"Tom, get out the bed" so Tom had to get out the bed. Tom kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I turned over in the bed so I was facing the ceiling and went to sleep.

As I slept Tom got back into the bed and I had obviously fidgeted in my sleep as I facing away from Tom, to where Bill had previously been lying.

I turned over in my sleep and as I slept my hand came to rest on... I better not say what it was. I woke up to the sight of Tom. I then had this feeling come over me and realised my where my hand was. I said to Tom  
"Is my hand...?"  
"Yeah" Tom replied. I took my hand away really quickly and said  
"Sorry..." I then started to chuckle nervously. Tom then kissed me on the forehead. I blushed but cuddled up close to him and fell asleep again. Yes I fell asleep at midday; it is good for you to have a nap half way through the day.

Whilst I was asleep Georg and Gustav both went out to buy me a bed, and because they are so kind they got a bedside table for me too.


	4. Greg

Chapter 4

Greg

Today I woke up in my own bed this morning. It was the new bed that Georg and Gustav bought for me. The peas had been cleaned up from my bedroom floor, probably by Gustav, so he can get his bed back to himself again. Although I'm sure he didn't mind sharing. So I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and got out of my bed. I put on my fluffy green slippers and went into the living room. I walked past the sofa Bill and Tom and Gustav were sat on, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Bill and Tom were both checking me out. I went over to the fridge and pulled a bowl of fruit out. It had pineapples grapes, apples and cherries in it. So I helped myself to the healthy option. I walked towards the sofa and realised that there is no space so I said to myself "where am I going to sit!" as I was walking past Bill, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me over onto his lap. It was like he was hypnotised by something. It might have been my skimpy pyjamas that I was wearing. But I didn't make a fuss at least I was sat down. So I ate my breakfast.

When I finished eating I looked at the clock on the wall and said quickly and loudly,  
"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!"  
"Late for what?" Bill asked.  
"I'm going shopping with..."  
"With who?" Gustav asked  
"Greg" I shouted rushing into my room, looking frantically for something to wear.  
"Who's Greg?" asked Bill  
"Greg, he's er... Greg"  
"Who is he?" Bill persisted.  
"No one" I replied.  
"Who?" Gustav said  
"NO ONE!" I replied, Georg entered the conversation after hearing it in his bedroom and said  
"Getting a bit touchy are we"  
"No" I said. "Hey Bill you got a spare shirt I can borrow?"  
"Yeah sure pick one, but not the best one!"  
"Thanks Bill!" I rush into Bills' room to choose a shirt; he followed me in there to make sure I didn't pick his best shirt. As I bent over to choose one of his shirts, he put his hands on my waist and looked over my shoulder. Although I didn't mind I was too busy choosing a shirt.  
"Not that one!" Bill said quickly. So I chose a different one. I took his hands off my waist as I turned around and he looked at me with the longing look that Tom gave me when we got here. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stepped back and put his shirt on. I then walked out of his room. As I left he looked very depressed, but I'm not sure why, but hey, always leave them longing for more, that's what I always say.

I got out of Bill's room and Georg asked me, "Is Greg a secret boyfriend?"  
"No" I replied. I left the flat as Tom and Bill looked jealous. I told them "I'm taking the monster truck, and I'm driving it!" the boys looked horrified. So off I went to Harrods, with Greg, in the monster truck.

I got to Harrods and jumped out of the monster truck. Everyone is staring at me; they all thought that Tokio Hotel would jump out after me, but they didn't. I walked across the road to Harrods. When I got to the door the man behind the door in the Harrods uniform opened the door for me. He seemed a polite gentleman, but then he closed the door on Greg, the shame of it. I walked across the entrance hall and through the Harrods gift shop.

I went up the lift, to the shoe section, my favourite place in a shop. The high heels were huge and very bright colours. Greg decided to go through all the male designer shoes, well he doesn't want to look at girls shoes, because he's a boy, I think! "OH MY GOD! These shoes look so cool" I said rushing over to the highest pair of heels, they were bigger than any pair of heels you've ever seen, so I mean huge!

I started talking to the woman by the shoes, she obviously worked there. She has long pin straight brown hair, she has brown eyes and she is very thin and it looked like she had a smile transplant because she had really forced smile on her face."Where are you from?" she asked me  
"Magdeburg" I replied  
"Where's that?" she asked  
"Germany"  
"That's a long way to travel isn't it?" as the girl and I were talking, people were gathering around, pointing and staring at me.  
"I'm here in London with my friends for a month, or so, we'll be going to Liverpool in the next few weeks, then Manchester." The girl finally caught on about what everybody was hanging around staring at me for.  
"Hey you're the girl, Tokio Hotels' girl, the one their all in love with!"  
"Yeah, but they're not in love with me... I think"  
"You're Dorinda Swann"  
"Yeah I am, as much as I'm enjoying this conversation I really need to get going if I'm going to get around this place before 7:30 bye"  
"Bye Doe"  
"No, no it's Dorinda; I'm not so keen on being called Doe"  
"Sorry"  
"It's ok, bye!"  
"Bye"

I walked through the next section, casual designer clothing. This place is like a dream, really. This place is AMAZING!

I didn't stop for any more conversation, but it was tempting. Greg came back after looking at the shoes. Greg and his shoe issues eh? You wouldn't see him doing things like that even though he does. So Greg helped me choose a few outfits for the next awards show.

It's about 7 o'clock, it's about time we went, let's go pay for all this stuff. We walked through the Harrods gift shop and I saw a designer vanilla scented candle. I thought I could save energy with that, because my light's out. It smells nice too so I bought it.

Me and Greg went outside and jumped into the monster truck. I drove back to the flat it took us about half an hour because of all the traffic. But we got back in the end. Greg however had gone missing, I was almost positive he was in the monster truck. Oh well, I'll look for him later.


	5. 7 Minutes

Chapter 5

7 minutes

I returned back to the flat from Harrods, I walked through the front door and looked around at the clock over on the mantelpiece by the plasma TV. 8 o'clock, maybe they all wanted a quiet night in. doubt that thought, so I walked towards the counters and put my keys on the edge. I then walked into my room with all of the things I bought at Harrods, I opened the door and put my bags on my bed. I went back over to the door and closed it. I went to my bags and looked for the candle, when I found it I put it on my new bedside table and lit it. I closed my blind that I had covering my window.

I took off Bill's shirt and changed into my new Gucci pyjamas from Harrods, I left my bra on for some odd reason, and I then slipped on my old green fluffy slippers. I walked across my room to my industrial sized suitcase and put my new clothing in it and I blew out the candle. I went over to the door and thought, I could go watch TV or I could go to sleep, hmm, let's see. I'll watch TV. I left my room and went into the living room. As I was nearing the sofa, I was grabbed around the waist by Bill and he dragged me over onto his lap as he sat on the sofa.

"We're all playing 7 minutes, do you want to play?" Bill asked.  
"Er... OK, just as long as you let Greg play..."  
"Greg can play..." Bill said "...where is Greg?"  
"Well I took the liberty of inviting him back here for the night..." I paused and looked at Bill and Tom, they were looking jealous again. So I continued "but he's gone missing"  
"What a shame" Tom said.  
"Oh just thought I'd mention..." I paused and carried on sounding embarrassed. "I don't know how to play 7 minutes..."  
"Well basically... we go around the circle, so you are going first, so when you go into the closet, or your room, because we don't have a closet we will spin the bottle and whom ever it lands on will enter the room and you can do whatever you two decide to do in there, you will be completely on your own, but you will only get 7 minutes." Before I went I said to Georg,  
"You've had your hair cut ..."  
"Yeah do you like it?" he asked me.  
"Yeah it's cool" So off I went into my room.

I walked into my room and stood at the end of my bed. As the door opened I wished it wouldn't be Gustav. I heard a voice say,  
"Hey babe, how's it going!" at that moment I knew it was Gustav.  
Just I was about to say something along the lines of 'don't touch me!' he almost rugby tackled me to the ground and made out with me, it was one of the worst experiences of my life. After the 7 minutes were over Bill opened the door and said to Tom without taking his eyes off me and Gustav.  
"Tom you might want to give me a hand" so Tom clapped hands then said,  
"What with" as he stood up and came over to where Bill was stood. Tom stopped dead in the doorway and said "oh!" then he rushes to my rescue. Tom and Bill pull Gustav off me with great difficulty. I said  
"THE WORST experience OF my life" I grabbed the air and put it in my mouth and swallowed it. Tom and Bill looked at me weirdly and I said. "I had to CATCH my breath" I went back to into the living room, very scared and mortified. I was a bit reluctant to continue playing, but I did anyway. It really is one of life's great mysteries why.  
"So who's next" I said. "Gustav, off you go, wait for your lucky, partner." So Gustav went into my room.

In the living room we span the bottle and it landed on Georg, it was obvious that Georg wasn't very happy about it but he had no choice the bottle is the law. So Georg went through into my room. He opened the door and stood in the middle of the room arms folded. Gustav went over to him and started to check out whether they had short or long hair, he said, "Long hair awesome" he thought it was me, Dorinda. So he leaned in to kiss 'Dorinda'. Then all of a sudden Georg said,  
"Gustav, what are you doing?"  
"OH MY GOD! I thought you were Dorinda!" Gustav said quickly,  
"Never..." Georg said sarcastically, "bet you're glad I said something then"  
"You think, although you could have said a little sooner."  
"Well I didn't think you'd get that far without realising!"  
"Yeah well, you're just... yeah..." Gustav stammered.

At the end of Georg and Gustavs' 7 minutes I unlocked the door and said,  
"So boys 7 minutes, how did it go?" the boys both looked at me as if I was mad or something then they said,  
"We did nothing!" I raised an eyebrow at them and then said,  
"That's what you want us to think..." I went over to the fridge and got a really big bottle of fizzy out I unscrewed the lid and walked over to the sofa with it.

A while later it was my turn again Bill said "your turn, again!" I looked at the bottle of fizzy and said, "Now I was going to share this drink, but I'm going to need it... ALL!" after I had drunk the whole contents of the bottle I realised that I'm going to have the biggest sugar rush in about 15 minutes when it gets through my system.

So I drank all the fizzy drink and went into my room, awaiting my fate. I sat on the end of my bed praying that it wouldn't be Gustav again, especially after what happened earlier. All of sudden the door opened and someone came in, that someone looked like Georg. You see, it may be dark but I'm not stupid, well he didn't have huge hair like Bill. He didn't have a baseball cap on like Tom and he didn't have short hair like Gustav. So he came and sat behind me on the bed. Everything was really awkward.

"So..." I said slowly, I was really trying to eek the time out.  
"How about that weather?" Georg said  
"Awful" I replied quickly,

"Yeah..." Georg said slowly. Everything fell really silent quickly as Georg walked around the bed, so he was in front of me. He knelt right down to my level. My eyes have now become accustomed to the dark now, and I can see features on Georgs' face, he was really close to my face. He was trying really hard to get eye contact, but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking around the room, just trying to avoid eye contact really. As I went to look to the other side of the room I looked across Georgs' face, accidentally of course, cross my heart it was definitely an accident, but what a mistake-a to make-a, I like that phrase it means what a mistake to make, it just sounds cooler that's all, and it sounds Italian.

Anyway Georg put his very soft left hand on my face and got a little closer to me until, I could feel his warm breath on my face. His breathing started to get faster and shallower. He got closer and closer until he stopped right in front of my face, he looked as if he was testing me to see whether I was going to kiss him, you know to see if I was in love with him, he was really trying. But I did nothing I just sat there, he then leant in and I felt his soft lips on mine. I didn't kiss back, of course. The kiss lasted only 4 seconds but it seemed to last forever.

When he stopped kissing me he didn't try to go back for more. He just sat back down and things became even more awkward than before. I then started to think, what if the lady at Harrods was right, do you remember, about the boys being in love with me. Oh no, this will cause a few problems.

Bill opened the door at the end of the 7 minutes. He said, "Did you two actually do anything?" Me and Georg looked at each other and back at Bill,  
"NO!" we said, in perfect harmony.  
"Good" Bill said with a very smug look on his face. So Georg walked out the door first then I followed, just as I walked out of my bedroom door Bill went to take my hand, I pulled my hand away even though I didn't want to, I said.  
"Don't touch what you can't afford!" so grabbed me around the waist and dragged me into his room.  
"Why don't we have our own 7 minutes in here but make it longer..."

Whilst I was stood there, I started talking; whilst I was talking Bill was leaning in to kiss me. "As much as I want to, the others aren't stupid; they'd work out what we're doing... and according to Georg, it's against the..." Bill kissed me, on the lips, cutting me short. I would be sad, but he is kissing me. After we kissed for a really tiny amount of time, I looked back into his eyes slightly shocked, "...rules" I said quieter, smiling.

As Bill was about to kiss me again I took a step back. He looked a bit confused and he ran his fingers through my hair, as he said, "What's up?" I looked up at him and said,  
"You know your brother loves me too, it would break his heart if he found out we were kissing" As you can tell I was really trying to keep the dream I had from happening.  
"Good point" Bill said "but I can't resist it, you're hot!"  
"I know, but at least try not to, now go out there and say you were in the bathroom"  
"Doing what?" Bill asked,  
"Er..." I looked at Bills hair, "re-spraying your hair, yeah, that's believable, oh and that I needed the bathroom as well,"  
"Ok" Bill left the room and went down the corridor into the living room, as I snuck into the bathroom. Back in the living room it was question time for Bill.  
"Where have you been...?" Gustav asked Bill suspiciously.  
"Bathroom," Bill said quickly, looking around the room moving only his eyes, trying to avoid any form of eye contact. "I needed to re-spray my hair!"  
"Yeah right" Georg said. "It just happened that Dorinda was with you, well we couldn't see her in the corridor... you were with her... weren't you...?"  
"No, she's in the bathroom now; she must have been her room,"  
"No she wasn't because I went to look for her in her room and she wasn't there..." Gustav said. Tom looked very depressed as he heard all this. I have been in the bathroom long enough now listening to their time of a thousand questions. So I flushed the toilet and waited a few seconds I then opened the lock on the bathroom door and exited the bathroom back to the living room.

It was Tom's turn now, so he got up off the sofa and went into my room to wait for his heavenly partner. So Gustav spun the bottle, it landed on me, typical. I looked at Bill, he didn't look very happy, a bit jealous really. It looked as though Bill knew what Tom had in mind for me, if it was me that is; I wonder what's going to happen.

I walked into my room and it was obvious that Tom could tell it was me who walked through the door. I closed the door and turned around. I saw Tom walking over to me. He kissed me slowly to start with, then all of a sudden I was up against the door, and Tom was now properly kissing me, waiting for entrance and yes I gave it to him, I'd be mad not to. For the whole of the 7 minutes we made out. We probably had about 30 seconds left and Tom started sliding his hand up my Gucci pyjamas, as he got close to my bra Georg opened the door that I was leaning on, me and Tom came tumbling out of the door backwards onto the floor. Me and Tom just looked at each other, grinned and carried on kissing. Georg said,

"Time's up you two..." but Tom and I continued kissing. "Seriously guys, get up..." me and Tom still didn't stop. "Guys you're breaking the rules... oh I give up..." me and Tom stopped kissing and he helped me up. He whispered in my ear...  
"If you want we can go finish up later... but only if you want to, no pressure"

We all went back into the living room and I tried to work out what Tom had meant by 'finish up' hmm. After about 5 minutes of working out what Tom's proposition is I worked it out. Although I can't say what I'm thinking, it would ruin the fun of you trying to work it out.

I said to the boys, "Right boys I'm going to bed..."  
"With Tom..." Georg spluttered,  
"Let me finish... so keep the noise down" I turned around to walk into my room and stopped, turned around and said, "oh, and use someone else's bedroom if you're going to carry on playing, night" Tom jumped up and said to me,  
"Can I have a quick word?"  
"Sure" I replied walking into my room, Tom followed me into my room, for a quick chat and nothing more. As I went into my room I heard Georg say to Gustav,  
"Told you!"

In my room Tom started to say, "Have you..."  
"Wait a second..." I walked over to the door and opened it, the door hit Georg and Gustav in the face "that'll teach y'all for eves dropping on my conversation" I said with an American accent, I shut the door "carry on Tom..."  
"Have you..." he said walking over to me he put his hands on my waist. "...considered my offer from earlier?" he started running his fingers through my hair,  
"Yeah I have... but is that really a good idea, if it's what I think it is you know... because of the guys..."  
"It's Ok, I understand..." Tom said,  
"What did you have in mind anyway?"  
"Oh I'll tell you another day,"  
"Oh come on Tom, tell me!"  
"It's a secret, night, night!"  
"Night" I said to Tom as he kissed me on the forehead. Tom got to the door and turned around,  
"Sweet dreams" he said as he winked at me. He then closed the door on his way out; I flopped onto my bed just like they do in some films when one character is in love with another...


	6. Mistakes

Chapter 6

Mistakes

Tonight I'm having trouble sleeping again. This time it's not the cold or the bed, it's the fact that every time I close my eyes I see Tom falling from the roof, just like in my dream. So now I'm afraid of closing my eyes for a second. It really is difficult when you see someone you care about doing something that terrible, even if it's not real, it feels really real. I know what I should do; I could go into to Toms' room and cuddle up so I know he's safe, with me.

So off I went half asleep down the corridor I opened the door and walked into a dark room. It was hard to tell any features of the room without turning the lights on, and I really don't want to wake him up. So I left the light off and walked across the dark room over to the bed I climbed in and I cuddled right up close to the dark figure. I fell asleep really quickly because now I know that Tom is safe, right here, in front of me.

I rolled over slightly after waking up, and I glanced over at the clock, 01:00 it read. So I closed my eyes and rolled back over, getting close to the dark figure again. As I was drifting off I started thinking that Toms' been working out, he never used to have these muscles, especially since the incident in a club in Berlin a few years ago, whilst I was up there with them. I'll tell you all about it, if you want.

Well basically, Tom and I went down to a club in the middle of Berlin. We were partying really hard, me and Tom were dancing to the end of ... we caught eye contact in the middle of a packed dance floor and we were going to kiss, for the first time, then others came over to us, just as Basshunters' 'Now You're Gone' started to play, Georg put his arm over my shoulder and said,

"How's it going?" me and Tom, weren't to pleased with this, we tried to look like we weren't going to do anything, I turned around and started to walk away when Tom took my hand and said,  
"Where are you going?"  
"Bathroom... won't be long" I said. Tom let go of my hand, I then went to the bathroom, I looked at the sign on the door before I went in... Unisex loos, 'that's different' I thought I hope it's safe, I went in anyway. I finished up on the loo and unlocked the door. All of a sudden I was pushed back into the loos by someone, the door of the loo closed behind the man slowly.

Back on the dance floor Gustav said to Tom,  
"Where's Dorinda?"  
"Bathroom..." Tom said,  
"Oh... OK she's been a while..." Gustav said,  
"Good point, I'll go see if she's OK"  
"If you're going to the bathroom, I'm coming with you... to help, just in case" Georg said to Tom  
"OK..." Tom replied. So Tom and Georg went into the unisex loos, by this time the door of the loo was open enough for Georg to see this random man, and me. Georg sprang into action and pulled the guy off me,  
"CAREFULL!" I shouted "HE'S GOT A GUN!" at hearing this Georg let go, the man pulled his gun out of his belt and pointed it at Georg, at Tom and me. Not at the same time though. He said  
"Don't anybody move, this things loaded!" neither of the boys moved, I was hiding in the toilet cubicle. The man decided to try and scare the boys by shooting in-between them, somehow the bullet bounced of the wall and hit Tom right in the spleen, he fell to the floor, I rushed forward to help him, shocked, "go back in the cubicle, missy" the man said, he turned and ran out the club, putting his gun into his coat pocket so no one could see it. No one had heard the bullet being fired because the music was so loud, so no one came into help.

As soon as the man had gone I rushed out the cubicle, trying to stop the bleed with my white blouse. I turned to Georg, "Go and get help!" I said crying, Georg ran out, taking another look at me and Tom and called for an ambulance. I stayed with Tom keeping pressure on the wound, I cried hoping he would be OK.

Georg came back in, "The ambulance is on it's way" he said, Bill came in after him after sensing something was wrong, he stopped in the doorway caught in that moment. Tom looked at me and whispered,  
"I..." he passed out. Gustav went over to the DJ and told him that everyone needs to leave the club, as the ambulance crew ran through the door moments after Tom had passed out. Georg had to pull Bill out the way of the ambulance crew and Gustav pulled me out the way. The ambulance crew turned around and glanced at me,  
"Hi I'm Simon, and that's Amy we're paramedics, who's this?"  
"He's Tom" I said crying,  
"How long has he been like this?" Simon said  
"Not long, about 1 minute" I replied  
"What happened?" Amy asked,  
"He was... shot" I said crying,  
"By who?" Simon asked,  
"I don't know..." Georg said, "We were both in here when it happened"  
"I tried to stop the bleed with my blouse..." I said to one of them, "he was just about to say something as he passed out."  
"Well you did a good thing, trying to stop the bleed, he might have lost too much blood otherwise..." Amy said, trying to reassure me. "...the police will want to talk to you about the attack..." Amy turned her head towards me "would you like to come in the ambulance with us?"

The paramedics put a big bandage on Toms bullet wound and put him onto the stretcher, they took Tom in the ambulance to the nearest hospital, there is more to this, but I'm not going to give you too much detail, basically Tom went into a coma, he woke up about 3 days later, I hadn't left his bedside the whole time, well apart from bathroom breaks, but that was it. He regained his memory, he knows about the attack, but we never mention it. We do still go out partying, occasionally, we are just more careful, that's all.

Anyway, whilst I'm asleep I have this dream that me, Tom, Georg, Bill and Gustav are all in the club in Berlin everything happened exactly the same until just before Tom was shot, the mysterious man turned and ran out the door. The others realised something wasn't right so they rushed in one after the other and Tom said to the others picking me up off the floor, "I'm going to take Dorinda back to the flat, make sure she's OK"  
"OK see you later" Bill said  
"We'll be back at midnight Tom" Georg said  
"Yeah we're going to pull every **single** girl here" Gustav said,  
"Lucky them" Tom said "come on Dorinda I'll take you back." So Tom took me back to the flat in the back of a cream Mercedes Taxi.

Back in the flat Tom and I started to watch a film, Scary Movie 1. About half way through the film Tom stopped it. He looked at the clock, it read half past ten. He looked at me and said, "Are you OK? You look a bit shaken"  
"Yeah I'm fine" I said,  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes"  
"Positive"  
"Tom stop it, I'm fine! How am I going to make you stop? I know"  
"How?" Tom asked. So I kissed him, to shut him up of course. He then stopped me, and asked "Dorinda are you sure you want to do this, you've been through a lot." I looked at Tom with the 'are you serious' look. He wasn't sure what he supposed to say next. I leant in and kissed him. We then made out.

Back in reality I was kissing the guy in the bed. I then woke up and the light from sunrise was creeping in through the window. I can now see a face. It was Georg!  
"I swear. You kissed me! I tried to stop you, but you..." Georg said panicking,  
"Did we go any further?" I asked him, I looked mortified,  
"No we only made out, you made the first move! Cross my heart!" he said, still panicking  
"Ok I believe you... calm down..."  
"Right sorry, but you're a good kisser..." I looked at him weirdly,  
"Thanks now let go I better go back to my own room, because the others might come in here in the morning and we would both be murdered!" Georg wouldn't let go. "Georg let me go!" Georg reluctantly let me go and I went back to my room.

I stayed awake for the rest of the night. It was about 6:30 when I managed to fall asleep. Which was difficult, I couldn't stop thinking about the dream with Tom and the roof and what happened between me and Georg. It was really playing on my mind!


	7. Tru Harrison

Chapter 7

Tru Harrison

I opened my eyes this morning as you do, and the first thing I saw was Georg staring me back in the face. Georg and I were nose to nose, literally. Then all of a sudden Bill came into my room wondering if I was awake yet, then all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks then started to look shocked. "Oh my GOD!" Bill shouted. Georg sat up in the bed and said,  
"Yeah, what's wrong" I looked at him, then looked at Bill then back at Georg,  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I said apparently shocked  
"Sleeping..." Georg said. I stopped and quickly thought about what to say next, I saw Bill looking right at me, it looked like he was thinking 'tell him to get out... so I don't look like a stick in the mud!'  
"Georg, get out!" I said  
"Yeah dude... out!" Bill said following my lead, "You won't let me **or **Tom... so you're out!" Bill pointed back at the door over his shoulder.  
"Thank god, you came in Bill... who knows what he might have tried to do..." I said in one of those bad acting ways, like they would on one of those really old black and white films. I tried to look grateful at Bill.

Anyway, so Bill looked at me with that loving look and he sat down by me and started talking about someone, a girl, that I haven't mentioned yet, even though she is a friend of mine her names Tru. Bill said, "Toms having a new friend over today and he has told Georg and Gustav to go and look at landmarks or something today"  
"OK so what about us then where are we going?"  
"Well he hasn't said we need to go somewhere else so I assume we can stay..."  
"OK, but will we need to keep out his way?"  
"I don't think so... although that may be a good idea! Or..."  
"...Or... what" I said suspiciously to Bill,  
"...Or... we could..."  
"...We could, what..." Bill leant over close to my face and whispered,  
"We could stay in here..." I looked really shocked. Bill kissed me on the forehead as he moved his head away I said,  
"Wait just one dang second..." I said with that southern American accent... "What's Tru's last name?"  
"Er... I'm not sure, I think Tom said Harrison"  
"Wait just one more second... that's the name of the trainee nurse..."  
"Trainee nurse..." Bill said slowly  
"Yeah the one in Berlin, a few years back..."  
"Oh that nurse..."  
"You don't know who I'm on about do you?"  
"No..." Bill shook his head  
"Never mind, although me and Tru became friends through Greg..."  
"Oh no..." Bill said shaking his head  
"I had a feeling Tom had a soft spot for her when he was in the hospital..."

-Flashback-

I walked into the hospital room that Tom was in and I saw the senior nurse and the female F2 in the room with him, they were checking up on him. I walked in and you could feel the bad vibe in the room that Tru and the senior nurse were giving off, then Tru turned around looking very concerned she paused, she said, "...Hi Dorinda..." as I saw the look on Tru's face I asked,  
"What's happened?" The senior nurse turned around and asked me  
"Are you a relative of Tom?"  
"No... But..."  
"You're his girlfriend then?"  
"... Almost..."  
"I shouldn't tell you this, because it's against policy, but... Tom took a turn for the worse last night and he had to go in for an emergency surgery to repair a ruptured spleen..." the senior nurse and Tru left the room so I could be on my own with Tom. I put my purse on the table at the end of the bed and went around the bed and pulled a chair right up to Toms' bedside. He didn't move at all and his eyes were closed. I put my head on his chest and cried.

I'm not sure what time it was, but I knew it was late, just as I was about to stand up to go As I stood up I noticed Toms' eyes were slowly starting to open, but then they shut again, I kissed his forehead, turned and left. As I walked out of the door I walked into Tru, I said to her, "When he comes round properly... tell him..."  
"...tell him what?"  
"I..." I paused "...never mind" I left walked down the corridor and as I was about to turn the corner I realised I'd left my purse in Toms' room. I turned around and walked back in the direction of Toms' room I wondered if he would notice me walking in to his room, quietly. I got to the door and I slowly walked into the quiet room. I looked over at Tom he was slightly awake and his hand was on Tru's hand... GASP! I picked up my purse and walked away, thinking about what I'd just seen... I thought she was my friend... as I got into the back of a cream Mercedes-Benz taxi.

-End flashback-

"What was that?" Bill asked me,  
"Flashback..."  
"Again?" Bill said sitting down on the bed beside me,  
"Yeah... again"  
"So shall we..."  
"Shall we what?"  
"...Shall we..."  
"Oh no, not this again" Georg walked into the room and said,  
"Bill... Tom said you need to leave with Gustav now!"  
"WHAT!" Bill said rather loudly.  
"Yeah just a moment ago, he didn't mention you Dorinda, but I think you better leave as well..."  
"But I'm a friend of Tru's, why do I have to leave?"  
"I don't know..." Georg said slowly, as he stopped Bill got up and walked out the room, in order to get changed, "...we could leave here together..." Georg said as slowly as he could while he walked over to my bed he leant over to me and whispered "You don't need to leave at all Tom said you and I can stay... he thinks we will be well behaved... unlike Bill" Georg sat down on my left, then slowly placed his left hand on my right cheek, he then looked me in the eyes and said "Dorinda I have something to tell you... I..." Bill came back into my room.  
"Why aren't you ready?" Bill asked me in a rushed voice.  
"Me and Georg are going out somewhere, he's er..." I looked puzzled at Georg hoping he'd help,  
"... Shopping, I'm taking Dorinda shopping..." Georg said quickly,  
"Yeah... um... Georg said he'd help me pick an outfit for the...er... public appearance..." Bill looked sceptical,  
"And whose public appearance is this?" Bill asked,  
"Um..." I thought about whose appearance it could be,  
"Dorinda's..." Georg exclaimed, I looked shocked at him  
"WHAT" I said quickly. Georg nodded quickly, "oh yeah mine..." What is he doing? Is he mad, I went along with it anyway.  
"And when would this be?" Bill asked still very suspicious,  
"Next week" I said, it was the first thing I thought of saying, although I should have thought it through before I said it.  
"Right, OK, I'll believe you this time..." Georg and I both sighed with relief. "...but I'll be there to cheer you on..."  
"No!" I shouted.  
"What!" Bill said,  
"...A thing..." I said  
"Yeah, you're um..." Georg said looking around the room for inspiration, nothing.  
"...Not supposed to know," I said, Bill looked down at the floor  
"Does Tom or Gustav know?" Bill asked sounding sad.  
"No, they can't know either..." I said.  
"So why do you know, Georg?" Bill asked  
"Because I need someone serious to help me out... no offence..."  
"None taken" they both said looking at me  
"Wow, that was weird" I said  
"What was weird?" they said  
"OK you guys have to stop that"  
"Stop what" they said  
"Exactly that!" I said "...one more time and I'll..."  
"Do what?" they asked. I threw my pillow at Bill and gently hit Georg on the arm.  
"I'm going to leave now, either of you... oh yeah, never mind, oh by the way tomorrow we're going to a party, late, well it's a surgeons thing, Tru invited you Dorinda and Tom and Me, Georg and Gustav are allowed to tag along, if we want."  
"Where is it?" I asked  
"I don't know, Tom does, all I know is that it is at a huge building with a big balcony with a few sofa type chairs out there, there's lots of food, girls, drinks, non-alcoholic drinks Dorinda"  
"Good" I said cutting in  
"Sounds great" Georg said.  
"I'll go!" I said.  
"So will I!" Georg said quickly after me.  
"Someone's eager" Bill said leaving the room.  
"Do you mind?" I said to Georg.  
"Oh" Georg took the hint and left the room. I then grabbed my white jeans and my white vest top and put them on; I then looked for a white belt and ended up borrowing one of Bills' belts. I grabbed my hi-tops put them on and left the flat with Georg. Me and Georg had a wonderful time shopping.

Later we got back after Tru had left, Tom was on his own, I sat by Tom and asked him "so, how was having Tru over?"  
"It was good, although there was one thing... Well I was sat by Tru and I said "I have never seen your eyes because you're always wearing sunnies" so I asked her "can I take them off?" she looked at me and said,  
"You can try..." I thought she meant that in a joke way until..."  
"Until what? Spill!" I said enthusiastically.  
"Until I took off her shades and there was another pair of sunnies, so I took those off and another, and another, it didn't stop..."  
"So... what did you do?" I asked intrigued.  
"So, we made out, that was it though"  
"I'm tired after shopping; I'm going to bed, night boys"

I went to sleep pretty quickly tonight with no problems for once.


	8. Crazier

Chapter 8

Crazier

I was shocked to see Georg asleep on a chair right next to my bed this morning. He said "morning sleepy head" I was just waking so my reaction wasn't all that great."...um, what are you doing here..." I said looking shocked.  
"It's the party tonight" Georg said,  
"That didn't answer my question" I said  
"...well, um... I was waiting for you to wake up..."  
"...You were?" I said looking confused.  
"Yeah, I guess" Georg replied,  
"OK, Why?" I asked,  
"Because, I..."  
"Who wants pancakes?" Tom said as he bursts through the door "Oh... Kay...What are you doing in here Georg?"  
"Well, I…"  
"He was in here to wake me up… you know because I like to sleep..."  
"He's sitting down" Tom said  
"Because I couldn't wake her so I sat down."  
"Riiiight…" Tom said, he sounded suspicious, but slightly normal. "So do you want pancakes or not?  
"I'll have one" I said,  
"Me too" Georg said "just the one though Tom"

I looked at Georg and asked him to leave so I could get dressed.

I came out of my bedroom wearing a puffy and layered green ra-ra skirt, a pink t-shirt tucked into the skirt, some black leggings a black cardigan and a belt to hide the tucked in t-shirt. Since I've been in England I have really taken to wearing cardigans. I had also got my black converse on. I looked amazing today.

I looked at Georg and said "I'm off I'm going to find a dress for tonight" Bill walked past and said, "I need to get a suit, I'll come with you."  
"So will I" Georg said quickly.  
"But you already have a suit" I said confused.  
"Yeah, but if you need to get a dress, you will need someone to tell you how good you look and Bill can't do that if he's busy trying on suits, can he?" I agreed with Georg and we left the flat to hit the shops.

So off we went. I tried on many different dresses, blue ones, red ones, orange and even yellow ones. Until I came across the perfect dress it was long and light blue with sparkly sequins. It was a simple dress, slimming and utterly beautiful. It had a silky texture and the top was a tight fitting flattering style with a slightly wider bottom of the dress. I loved it, and I decided this was the dress for the party. When I had finished Bill was still trying on suits and he said, "you guys go back, I could be ages" So Georg and I left back to the flat. When Bill arrived back at the flat a few hours later, we all changed into our outfits and went to the 'surgeon party' in the big black stretch limo Tru had hired for us.

~/~/~

So we got to Tru's 'surgeon party' and Tom was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie and a pink waistcoat. He had his hair tied back and no hat on, but of course he still had his lip ring on. Bill was wearing a black suit as well, but he had an orange tie on. He looked really smart tonight and totally different. Gustav was wearing a brown suit. Which wasn't really his colour but it look quite nice. Georg had managed to pull off a black suit and a black bow tie. He was wearing a white shirt as well. Somehow he reminded me of James Bond, brilliant; his hair was also tied back.

There was some music playing quietly in the background. We all talked to Tru for most of the evening. Then there was a man on a raised platform at the front of the room with a microphone and he said "we're going to slow things down a bit" he played the end of the song that was on so that we could get a partner to dance with. When it looked like most people had a partner he then switched to a slow song called Crazier by Taylor Swift.

I was sat down on a comfy chair at the side of the dance floor. As the song started I looked up and I could see Tom and Tru dancing closely. Tru looked really happy, as though she was in a dream. I looked to the right of them and I saw Bill dancing with someone. She had black hair and what looked like blue eyes. I then looked to the left of Tom and saw Gustav dancing with someone as well. I mouthed the words 'oh, come on!' I couldn't believe that Gustav had got someone to dance with and I hadn't. I looked at the dance floor, avoiding eye contact with others when I saw two feet right in my view and I slowly looked up to see who it was. I then realised that it was Georg. He had his hand out stretched to me. "Do you want to dance?"


	9. Beichte

Chapter 9

Beichte (confession)

I looked into Georg's eyes and hesitated as he watched me, waiting. I slowly reached out for his hand and took his hand I stood up slowly, my eyes not moving from his from the moment he asked if I'd dance with him. We stood face to face at the side of the dance floor gazing into each others eyes. He then turned and led me silently out on to the dance floor slowly holding my hand with both of his behind him. He then stopped and turned to me when we'd reached the centre of the dance floor, as he did, I stopped too. We slowly moved into each others arms as he put his arms around my waist and I placed mine around his shoulders. As we danced we looked into each others eyes. We rocked slowly to the song and nearer the end of the song I stepped closer to him and put my head on his chest as he tightened his grip slightly on me.

Georg and I didn't notice that the song had finished. He looked down lovingly into my eyes and I likewise looked up into his, I could see the love in his eyes and my heart warmed with every second I looked at him, as we looked into each others eyes he moved closer and bent to kiss me. He stopped moving closer to kiss me and we both became nervous, I wasn't sure what this is that I felt but I had to be sure about my feelings before anything happened. I stepped back from Georg's arms and he loosened his grip on me and as I looked up at him I saw a rejected look in his eyes.

"I need some air" I said to him, he slowly and gently let me go and I stepped back a couple of strides and turned around at walked outside through the glass double doors leading onto a balcony that overlooked the city, I walked over to the comfy beige sofa type chairs in front of me placed with it's back to the double doors, with the best view of the city I went around the right of the chair and sat down.

I looked out across the city, thinking about Georg and wondering what it would be like if he and I had actually kissed, what would be different? What would be the same? – If anything, maybe I want to be with Georg, maybe I don't want to be with anyone. I had so many more questions I had in my mind One thing I am sure of however, that is it is really cold out here but I didn't want to go back inside just in case I got myself into an awkward situation.

A few minutes later I heard someone walk out onto the balcony and I felt them place a suit jacket on my shoulders and then they sat next to me. I didn't know who was there, and was more relieved than I thought I would be when I saw Georg sat next to me. He looked at me fondly and said, "You look freezing, come back inside"  
"I know I'm cold, but the view is so nice out here, so romantic" I yawned.  
"Am I boring you?" Georg asked jokingly.  
"No, of course not" I replied quickly "I'm just a little tired, you know, it is late."  
"I'll take you back to the flat then" Georg said, "but there's something I want to show you first..." there was a gap filled with silence in the air between us, I broke the silence, He held his hand out for me like he had earlier, he looked me in the eyes and I took his hand, not losing eye contact again, we then slowly worked our way out of the party. Bill saw us leaving and came over to us as quickly as he could through the crowd and asked;  
"Where are you guys going?  
"I'm taking Dorinda back to the flat, she's a bit tired." Georg replied.  
"Ok, bye" Bill said happily and walked away. Georg started to turn and slightly tugged on my hand to signal me to move with him.

We walked in silence down the road back towards the flat and ambled across the lobby of the flats and we entered the elevator to go back up to the room. Georg pressed the 'rooftop' button but I didn't say anything about it, I just looked at him with a puzzled expression which he passed off and just smiled at me. I guessed he that knew that I noticed we weren't going to the flat, my mind was wondering with thoughts of what did he had on the rooftops that he wanted to show me, is it a good or bad thing? My thoughts were interrupted when the lift came to a halt at the rooftop and the doors opened. He didn't move but looked at me and nodded as if to say, 'step out the lift and I'll follow'.

I hesitated for a moment in the lift; I then slowly walked out of the lift, as I did so I felt the cool February breeze on my skin and blowing through my long hair. I saw a small two seated sofa with its back to us and on a small table. Around the sofa there were lit candles flickering in the gentle breeze. As I walked forward I started to be able to see a beautiful view of the city and the cars on the streets lighting up the roads and office buildings lights being switched off one at a time. I saw outlines of people walking across rooms in the windows through the thin blinds they had, and there was a police car speeding down the straight roads and the stars twinkling in the night sky, it is perfect.

I looked at Georg shocked but flattered. "Wow! I, um, I don't know what to say" I bit my bottom lip.  
"Nothing. Just sit with me." He took my hand and led me over to the sofa and sat down looking up at me, I smiled and sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a few moments and he stirred and as he put his arm around me, I watched him. I cuddled up closer to him, resting my head on his chest and placing my arm around his waist I looked out at the city for a moment and suddenly Georg made a funny noise I lifted my head up and I looked up towards his face, he was looking out at the city.

Later I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Georg was looking right at me, but I pretended not to see him. "Dorinda" He said, he made my name sound like a question,  
"Yeah" I replied as I looked up at him.  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a long time, in fact since I met you." I looked in his eyes and he likewise looked into my eyes. "I... um..."  
"You what?" I asked trying to get more information from him, I looked quizzically at him.  
"I don't know how to say this but, I um... I love you"


	10. Kiss Me

Chapter 10

Kiss Me

I sat up straight and looked into Georg's eyes and bit my bottom lip with my top few teeth. I could see Georg looking nervous, that he shouldn't have said anything. My heart started to beat faster as I leant in closer to kiss him. Just before I kissed him, I hesitated for a few seconds. I looked up in to his eyes.

I kissed him I closed my eyes and I could feel his soft lips touch mine. They were warm and inviting. The kiss seemed to be centuries long, but not long enough. After the slow kiss I moved away a little and opened my eyes I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. My heart felt like it skipped a thousand beats. We both leant in closer and kissed again. This time it was really romantic. I felt like we were one. As we kissed we slowly leant backwards on the chair, so I was almost on my back with Georg looking down at me.

During the kiss a woman came out of the elevator silently. She was wearing smart clothing and she saw Georg and me kissing but we didn't notice her. She turned on her heals and walked back to the elevator to go back to the ground floor.

We stopped kissing and Georg said looking down at me "I mean it I really do love you"  
"I love you too." I said as I looked up into his eyes. "We should get back to the flat before the others get back." So Georg gave me a peck on the lips and helped me up. We walked towards the elevator Georg had his arms wrapped around my waist all the way over to it. We stopped 2 times and kissed each time. Then after the second time Georg had me walking backwards while we kissed.

When we got over to the elevator we were still kissing, Georg reached over and pressed the button to call the elevator. Georg leant me against the elevator doors as we continued to kiss. Then as they opened we stumbled backwards into the elevator not falling over but we were still kissing. I pressed the button to take us to our flats floor. But I pressed the wrong one and we ended up two floors too low.

By the time we'd realised we were on the wrong floor the doors of the elevator had closed and we were going down. I pressed the correct button and Georg and I continued kissing with me leaning on the back wall of the elevator. The elevator doors opened at the ground floor and 3 males were staring at us in a shocked expression. Georg and I stopped kissing and he turned around to see that it was Bill, Tom and Gustav standing outside the elevator doors. They were frozen to the ground staring with their mouths wide open.

The elevator doors closed and went up to the flats floor. Georg and I got out of the elevator and walked hand in hand back to the flat. Georg got his key out and opened the door for us. I went inside and as I stepped over the threshold. I said, "If we're quick we can get dressed into our pyjamas and get into bed" Georg's face lit up "our own bed! We can pretend like we were sleeping... Separately"  
"Good plan" Georg said. I turned on my heel, but Georg had grabbed my hand. I turned back around to face him. He kissed me immediately. It was just a tender kiss and I kissed him back. I said,  
"We don't have much time, they can't still be shocked, hurry up!" As we both rushed off he removed his shirt and I unzipped the back of my dress. When we got in our own rooms we shut our doors and changed quickly and dived into our own beds. I ruffled my hair a little bit to make it look like I had been in bed.

I smiled thinking about what just happened with Georg. Then all of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted when I could hear Tom, Bill and Gustav talking loudly as they came through the door. They all went quietly down the corridor. I could hear them walk straight past my room and down to Georg's room. The door to Georg's room creaked open, I could hear that Georg was in the bathroom talking to someone. He started to laugh and it sounded as though someone was in there with him because of the way he laughed. Tom, Bill and Gustav must have heard this as they all opened the door to the bathroom really quickly and shouted "SURPRISE!"  
"I'm on the phone, if you don't mind, I'll call you back tomorrow, bye."  
"but we thought, it' sounded like you were... you know..." said Bill  
"With Dorinda" said Gustav promptly finishing off Bills' sentence.  
"No, she's in bed, asleep" said Georg "and that's where I'm going now."  
"What into her bed?" asked Tom.  
"No, to my own bed" Georg replied quickly.

I heard him walk into his room and shut the door behind him. The other talked about what they saw in the elevator. "I'm sure that's what I saw" said Gustav.  
"It must have been, they were definitely kissing" said Tom  
"Was it definitely them?" Bill asked.  
"Definitely" said Tom and Gustav.


End file.
